legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen wearing battle suits as Miles finishes up with Yang's suit) Miles: Aaaaaand.....There! Yang: Is it working? Miles; Should be. All of our suits now have Time Displacement capabilities. Ruby: Sweet! Alex: Gonna be sick going through time now! Anne: Can we go fight dinosaurs? Miles: Unfortunately not right now. Anne: Awwww. Alex: We just need to figure out where Josuke and the others are. Jack: How? Alex: No idea. But we'll figure something out. Emily: Wonder how they're doing anyway. (The scene then cuts to Josuke and his friends meeting in the woods tired out) Josuke: *Panting* Holy crap... Okuyasu: Good thing we all made eye contact.... Koichi: Yeah... If we saw Ruby or Jaune we'd mess up the timeline... Josuke: Still, we need a fourth person.... That much is clear to me... Okuyasu: But who...? Josuke: Not sure.... Just keep an eye out. Okuyasu: Right. Koichi: We still need to find that temple and get that relic..... Or we're screwed... Josuke: It'd be easy if we knew where it was. Koichi: I'd use Reverb, but I'd risk revealing my Stand... Josuke: Well, let's just go in any direction. We'll find something. Okuyasu: Right, let's- ???: *Voice* Hello! (Josuke looks behind him and sees Pyrrha Nikos standing on the other side of some bushes) Josuke: !!! (Josuke starts pushing his friends forward) Josuke: Don't look at her don't look at her! Koichi: Huh?? Okuyasu: Who- Josuke: Don't fucking look! Okuyasu: R-Right! Pyrrha: ??? Josuke: At this rate we're either gonna get discovered or we're gonna mess up our present... Koichi: W-We can still make it! (Behind some trees, the white haired man watches the three) ???:......... (The three keep moving) Okuyasu: Did she follow us? Josuke: Hopefully not. Koichi: This is so weird knowing that we're meeting people who are dead in our present. Josuke: Well remember. We CANNOT mess the present up. If we do we're screwed. Koichi: What if we make eye contact with someone? Josuke: Run. That's all. Okuyasu: Right. Koichi: Run away if- Okuyasu: Hey look! (The three look ahead and find the old temple with the relics) Josuke: Oh shit! We really were close! Okuyasu: All right, we just gotta grab one of those and- Koichi: No wait! Josuke: What? Koichi: Let's wait for the others to grab theirs first. We might change something if we grab one first. Josuke: Shit you're right. Okuyasu: But what if we don't? Everyone's already suspicious of us already as is! (In the woods, the past versions of Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha are listening) Jaune: *Whisper* You hear that? Josuke: *Voice* But if we DO take a piece before everyone, who's to say a time paradox won't occur? Koichi: *Voice* Yeah! We could seriously do damage to the present and the future! Okuyasu: *Voice* You're right but... Ren: Past? Future? Josuke: *Voice* Well let's just run and hide to wait. Can't risk messing up time by taking a tiny chess piece. Koichi: *Voice* Right. Pyrrha: What are they talking about? Nora: They make it sound like they are from the future or something. (The three then go and hide in a bush beside the four) Josuke: Alright, now we play the waiting game... Okuyasu: Got it. Koichi: We'll- AH!!! Josuke: What? (The three look over and see the others staring at them) Jaune:............ Josuke:............. All three: AAAHHH!!! (The three fall out of the bushes) Josuke: T-The hell?? Koichi: How long have you been sitting there?? Jaune: A while now. Ren: Just listening. Josuke: !! Okuyasu: L-Listening? Ren: We heard your talk about past and present. Josuke: *Thinking* Dammit... Koichi: O-Oh that? That's just a little joke we have is all! Nora: Kind of a bad joke. Koichi:...... Pyrrha: Just what is up with you three anyway? ???: I'll tell you. (The man then walks out from behind the tree. The group looks at him) ???: Your buddies here aren't from this world nor from this time period. You're talking to time travelers. Josuke: ! Nora: *gasp* Time travelers!? I KNEW IT WAS POSSIBLE!! *To Ren* And you told me it wasn't! Ren: It isn't Nora. ???: And me? Well I'm here to exterminate them. Okuyasu: Exterminate us? Pyrrha: Who are you? ???: *Bows* Ringo Roadagain. I've been hired by a certain friend of theirs to put them out of commission. Josuke: What? Ringo: Observe. (Ringo quickly pulls a revolver from his belt and fires at Josuke, nailing him in the leg) Josuke: !! GNN!!! (Josuke falls holding his leg) Okuyasu: JOSUKE!! Ringo: Fastest hand there is out here. Josuke: Nnn.... Ringo: And now... (Ringo turns a knob on his wristwatch, causing time to reverse by 6 seconds. Josuke is seen healed and back on his feet) Josuke:....... Nora: Huh? Ren: What the heck just happened? Josuke; M-My leg..... (Josuke looks at Ringo) Josuke: You turned back time huh?! Ringo: Hm, observant. You must be a true man to see that little move. (Ringo then goes for his revolver) Ringo: But I can't fail now. (Ringo fires again) Josuke:....Shining DIAMOND!!! (Josuke summons Shining Diamond which blocks the bullet) Ringo: ! Pyrrha: ! Nora: WHOA!! Shining Diamond:...... Ringo: Nn, so you're Stand Users too? Josuke: I assume that's how you turned back time? Ringo:..... (Ringo's Stand, Mandom, appears on his back) Ringo: Sure is. Josuke:..... Ringo: Unfortunately it's all my Stand can do, but it's useful for winning duels. It's what will set me on The Path of Light. Josuke: The what? Ringo: Path of Light. The key to arriving at a True Man's World. Josuke:....Okay then. Ringo: Just remember. This isn't personal. I only do what my employer commands. (Ringo aims) Ringo: Sorry. (Josuke and the others brace themselves before Ringo is impaled through the side with Pyrrha's spear) Ringo:....*Coughs up blood* Hnng... Josuke: Whoa! Pyrrha: Leave them alone! Ringo: Nnnn.....Crazy....kid.... (Ringo goes for the knob) Josuke: !! NO!! Ringo: AAAAGH!!! (Ringo turns the knob, reversing time back to before he was impaled) Ringo:.............. Pyrrha:............. Josuke:.............. Koichi:.............. Pyrrha: Again? Ringo: You attacked without provocation. That just proves to me that YOU dear lady are nothing but a conformist. Ren:...... Ringo:....... (Pyrrha goes to throw her weapon before Ringo shoots her in the leg) Pyrrha: NN!!! Jaune: PYRRHA!!! Ringo: Get out of my way! This will be the killing blow! THIS decides your ultimate fate! Josuke: SHINING DIAMOND!!! (Shining Diamond charges toward Ringo) Ringo: !! Shining Diamond: DORA!!!! (Shining Diamond punches Ringo's hand, breaking it) Ringo: GNN!!! Josuke: BASTARD!!! Ringo: No...! (Shining Diamond uppercuts Ringo in the stomach, impaling him with his fist) Ringo:......*Coughs up blood and smirks* Josuke:.............. Ringo: Welcome......to the True Man's World.....Higashikata...... (Ringo dies as Shining Diamond pulls his fist from his corpse) Josuke:.................... Okuyasu:.......You.....You got him! Koichi: Alright Josuke! (Josuke then looks over at the injured Pyrrha) Josuke:..... (Josuke walks over to the four) Pyrrha: Nn.... Josuke: Here. Let me fix this. (Shining Diamond appears and uses his healing power on Pyrrha) Pyrrha:..... Josuke: There. Like it never happened. Pyrrha: Wha.... Jaune: W-What kind of Semblance is that?? Josuke: It's not. It's a Stand. A manifestation of my soul. Jaune:..... Josuke: Shining Diamond here has the power to repair anything it touches. I use it to repair things and heal allies like you. Jaune:....Then, is it true? Nora: You're time travelers? Josuke: Ehhh, technically. Okuyasu: We got sent here by the God of Time. Ren: Huh? Josuke: And now we're trying to find a way back before- (Soon, Anne and Kane both appear in their battle suits) Josuke:....Never mind. Anne: Ah finally! Kane: Found you guys! Josuke: What?? Okuyasu: How did you- Kane: Miles hooked us all up with Time Displacement tech! Anne: We found your communicator signals and went back in time after you! Josuke: Wow! Thanks guys! Koichi: It was getting pretty crazy here. Anne: Well come on! Grab onto us and we'll take you back! Okuyasu: Got it! Nora: Hey can we come?? Josuke: Uhhhhhhh.... Koichi: I-I don't think so. You guys already exist in our timeline. Nora: Awwww! Okuyasu: Except for red head there, she's dead! Pyrrha: Huh?? Josuke: *Face palm* Oh for god's sake Okuyasu.... Okuyasu: Whoops... Pyrrha: I'm dead??? Josuke: From what they said yes you are. Pyrrha:....... Koichi: There goes the timeline..... Josuke:...... Kane: Well, let's get back. Koichi: Right. Josuke: Catch you guys around. Jaune: B-Bye? (The three nod before they put their hands on the two and teleport back to the present) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts